The Dark Avenger
by Chivalrous Gypsy
Summary: There are always two sides to every story...
1. Prologue

Ok, I _know_I need to update Lesser of Two Evils, but I'm about to move in with my Grandma, so I might not have the internet for a little while and also I'm still working on the chapter ehehe. ^^" I just thought I'd already get this fic started and hope maybe y'all will like this one just as much as Lesser of Two Evils!

-Chivalrous Gypsy

* * *

**Prologue**

Loki stared down at the floor, gripping the edge of the hard, steel bench. Nothing to do now but sit and wait. Barton would be there to get him soon that he was sure of and he could feel the beast's rage growing more and more with each passing moment. The humming of the air conditioner was the only sound he could hear, everything else was silent. To an ordinary person, the cage would have been extraordinarily cold, but to him, this was normal. It didn't faze him in the slightest.

He snarled as he remembered his little conversation with agent Romanoff. Damned mortal woman. How could he have let himself be outsmarted by someone like her?

He growled quietly and clutched the bench tighter, causing his knuckles to become white.

He shifted his eyes around, the chair where Thor had sat earlier trying to reason with him, was still there. He couldn't even remember the conversation, he hadn't heard a word of it, he had had his back turned to him and just didn't care for his useless blubbering. Nothing Thor could do or say would make him change his mind; it just wasn't going to happen.

He tapped his foot; he had this sudden, psychotic urge to just attack something, anything. There was nothing there though for him to do so and bust the glass, he'd be falling thirty thousand feet, and that wasn't something he felt like doing.

He took in a slow, steady breath. Something began to know in the back of his mind. He shook his head but the feeling was still there.

"Damn it." he covered his face with his hands and shut his eyes. They were back. Back to cause him more anger, more pain, and most of all, more agony.

* * *

Y'all know me, I love my short prologues, but the chapters get uber long as the story progresses. I swear that I will have the next chapter of this story AND Lesser of Two Evils by the time I return! Until then, _au revior!_


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_**Big things have small beginnings – Prometheus**_

"It is too small, be rid of it." Laufey said as he examined his newborn son.

"But Sire, he is the prince of Jotunheim. Your heir!" his guard exclaimed.

"BLASPHEMY! Be rid of this useless thing, it is of no relation to me." he turned his head away

The guard nodded his head and tried to think of a place to leave the child. The only place he could think of was one of the temples where no one frequented. He placed the baby in the snow, devoid of clothing. The cries of the infant echoed through the halls of the temple, but the guard was long gone and his screams were heard by no one.

The baby lay there for days, still crying. He wanted someone, anyone to come and find him. It was a miracle that he was still alive. He could hear many strange but loud sounds all around his haven, he couldn't even hear himself over the raging noises.

Abruptly, everything fell silent. He heard someone walking around, their footsteps were crunching in the snow. He let out a loud wail, he heard the footsteps coming closer, he raised his voice, hoping he would catch whoever it was attention.

He made out an image of a man walking towards him, he calmed his crying but the man's face scared him when he finally reached him. It was covered in blood and his right eye was nowhere to be seen. He let out a small whimper, but the man just smiled and picked him up gently. The man ran his thumb gently his head, the baby returned the smile and cooed happily, gratefully.

He felt strange all of the sudden, as if something were being changed about him, but he wasn't too sure what it was. It as like his appearance wasn't the same anymore.

"Whom has left you here, little one?" the man asked. He held the him close to him; he had to keep him warm now.

The man took of his cloak and wrapped him in it. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing at all.

The baby snuggled closer and began to drift off to sleep.

"There is nothing to fear now, everything will be all right."

**Asgard**

"Odin! Thank Valhalla that you are home!" Frigga exclaimed. She hugged him tightly, but when she heard a squeak, she jumped back quickly.

"What was that sound?" she asked. Odin moved away the cloak and showed her what it was. She gasped.

"He was abandoned in one of the temple, as you can see, he is far too small for a Giant's offspring. He is the son of Laufey." he explained.

"Let me hold him." she said, holding out her arms. He placed him in her arms gingerly. The baby opened his eyes and smiled groggily.

"He is so precious, how could he have been thrown aside?" she asked.

"Laufey is a very proud and arrogant being, he would not want anyone to see his "shame"." he replied in disgust.

"Look at his eyes, they're beautiful, but so full of mischief." she said, still smiling down at him.

"That is not necessarily a good thing." Odin stated, the baby let out a small laugh.

"No, he won't cause any trouble! Have you thought of a name for him yet?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I have not had much time to think of one."

"His name will fit how he appears. Loki. Full of mischief." Loki smiled and reached out his small hand. Frigga held out her finger and he clutched it.

"That is a good name, but I hope that he will not be to turn out that way."

"Even if he does, I'll love him just the same, as should you." he frowned.

"Of course I will, he is now our son, why would I not?" he asked.

"And don't forget that, no matter what. You need to rest, I will take Loki and have clothes put on him, and also to meet Thor." she began to walk away but Odin touched her shoulder.

"I would like to be there with you, I want to see Thor. Words cannot fathom how much I have missed him." he said. She shrugged.

"Alright."

They walked to the nursery where Thor was playing with small carvings of soldiers. He wasn't much older than Loki, only two years, but by mortal years, he would have been well over fifty years old.

"Thor!" Odin picked him up and Thor laughed.

"Father!" he exclaimed.

"When did he learn to speak?" Odin asked.

"A few months, he only knows a few words." Frigga said. She was holding Loki in one arm and searching through Thor's clothes for something to dress him in.

"What else can you say?" he asked.

"M-Mother!" Thor beamed.

"I am so proud of you!" he exclaimed.

Frigga sat down criss cross on the floor, shifting her legs so that her dress would still be covering them.

"Hold still." she laid Loki down and put the undergarments on him and then the pants, the shirt followed after that. They were all too large for him, but they would have to do for now until she could talk to the tailor and have his own made for him.

"Mother?" Thor asked.

"Odin, bring him here." she said as she held Loki again, still sitting on the floor.

Odin set him down on the floor and Thor sat in front of his mother, looking at Loki curiously.

"That?" he touched Loki's forehead lightly.

"This is Loki, your brother."

"B…Bro-ther? Brother." he repeated. She nodded.

"Yes, he is your brother."

"Lo-ki." he said. "Thor." he pointed to himself. "Loki." he pointed back at Loki.

"Exactly." she said.

"Brother." he said once again, he liked that word. He scooted closer so that he could see Loki completely.

Frigga placed her hand on Thor's head and ruffled his blonde hair.

"We will never tell Loki of his true parentage." Odin said.

"I agree, but if he were to ever ask, we will not lie. Thought it will not matter, Thor and Loki will not let it tear them apart." she said.

"I hope not, it would be a catastrophe is ever they were to be hateful towards one another." he stated.

"Yes, it would, but look at how Thor is already growing attached to him." Odin looked at him and saw Thor was looking at Loki as if he were the best gift he had ever received; it was an expression full of love.

"They will be one another's protectors. Warriors, side by side." Odin said. Frigga looked up at him, worry etched on her features.

"No, they must not be trained as warriors." she said.

"They will never be forced into battle, but it is always good to have skills to keep them alert." he said.

"True. But we still have a while for that now. They're still young and have a long life ahead of them." she turned her attention back to the boys. She saw that Loki was now clutching Thor's hand.

"Loki. My brother."

* * *

**Ok, ok, I know that I promised another chapter of LotE before I updated this, but I couldn't help it, I had this idea show up in my head and I just can't get it go away. I'm working on the next chapter of LotE right now, I swear. I hope I am going to try and not make Loki so likeable this go 'round, but I'm also going to see if I can conjure up a way to show why he turned out the way he did. Wish me luck on that one. Toodles!**

**-Chivalrous Gypsy**


End file.
